Survive
by xshotforthesky
Summary: The NCIS team gain a transfer for 3 months from Ireland, Amber Pritchard. So when Tim McGee and Amber get kidnapped during a mission, they must break out and fight together to survive. Can Tony DiNozzo and Jethro Gibbs save them before it's too late?
1. Introduction

**NCIS is not mine, I'm a fan.**  
**First NCIS story for me, and I went for the shipping of McGee and an OC - I love McGee OK.**  
**So this is the first chapter, I hope it's good enough.**

Anthony DiNozzo was pretending to drum to a random beat, which began to annoy Timothy McGee. This was Tony's typical behaviour, he liked to have a lot of fun when it came down to working. He was now on his feet, performing a dance. Tim had no idea what the agent was doing, he just simply rolled his eyes and got on with his job. Tony jumped up, only to land on his back and laugh. "Oops, I failed to land on my own two feet." Tony remarked. Laughing at himself, he stood up.

Tim shook his head. "That was your own fault." Tim reminded him. Looking over to his colleague, the Probie wasn't even sure why Tony tried to act cool. "Shouldn't you be reading those case files anyway?" Tim quizzed.

Tony scoffed. "Relax, McGeek. I'll get them done." Tony insisted. He returned to his desk, sighing. "Learn to have a bit of fun, would you?" Tony requested.

"You are here to work!" Gibbs informed him. Whacking Tony on the back of the head, the leader went over to his desk. "Any sign of our transfer yet?" Gibbs asked. As he sat down, two sets of eyes turned on him. "What?" He quizzed.

Tim briefly glanced over to Tony, who didn't even want to ask. "What transfer?" Tim wondered. He might as well ask, since neither of the two knew. "You weren't going to keep it a secret were you, boss?" Tim checked.

Jethro laughed. "Heck no, I just thought you knew." Jethro replied. Typing away, the leader could see the blank look on his teams face. Freezing his hands, Gibbs arched his eyebrow up. "We have a transfer coming over from Ireland, she's coming for 3 months." Gibbs announced.

"She?" Tony asked. He straightened out his collar, smiling. "I think it's time to turn on the DiNozzo charm!" Tony teased. Rubbing his hands together, the agent was quite excited to meet the transfer.

Tim shook his head. "She is here for 3 months, she'll be gone before you know it." Tim observed. Looking over to Jethro, he rested his hand on top of his computer screen. "Why have we got an Irish agent coming over?" Tim queried.

Tony threw a bit of scrunched up paper at Timothy. "Because we do! Now shut up and get on with your work." Tony replied.

"That includes you as well." A female voice interrupted.

The three men turned their attention to a lone woman standing in the area, she had her eyebrow up. Gibbs immediately stood up, heading over to her. "Special Agent Pritchard, it's good to see you again." Jethro spoke up.

Smiling, she held out her free hand. "Likewise, Jethro Gibbs." She responded. Feeling his hand touch hers, the Special Agent looked around. "This place is huge, I hope I don't get lost." She prayed.

Jethro smiled, laughing a bit as he let go of her hand. "Oh Amber, you won't. There will be plenty of people to guide you back here." Jethro promised. He faced his team, seeing the stunned looks on their faces. "Pardon my manners, this is Special Agent Amber Pritchard." Jethro introduced.

Amber gave a little wave, a small smile on her lips. "It's nice to meet you all." Amber commented. Looking back over to Gibbs, the female breathed in. "So where will I be based?" Amber wondered.

"On that desk." Jethro replied. He pointed over to the desk, which was where Ziva David used to be. Since she returned back to Israel, no one else had replaced her. The subject still lingered in their heads, but they chose to get on with their tasks. It was tough moving on, but they had to do it.

Amber looked over in the direction that Jethro had pointed at, and she went over there. "Thank you, Gibbs." She said. Putting her stuff on the desk, Amber took a seat and started to rearrange the objects on there.

"I'll be back in a moment." Jethro announced. He walked out of the area, heading up the stairs to go and see the director.

Tony nudged Tim. "Watch this, I'm going to charm her DiNozzo style." Tony claimed, in a whisper. He stepped away from Tim, and placed his hands on the desk that Amber sat at. "Hey doll." Tony said.

Amber arched her eyebrow up, her eyes set on Tony. "Hello." Amber responded. She rested her arms on the desk, staring at Tony. "But don't ever call me doll, or I will take you out on the floor." Amber warned.

Tony hissed in, wincing. "I was just trying to be friendly." Tony insisted. Clearing his throat, he started to become a bit more mature. "I'm Tony DiNozzo, and that is Probie over there." Tony said.

"Probie?" Amber quizzed. Looking over to the young man who sat down at his desk, she shook her head. "That is not his name." Amber declared. Focusing back on DiNozzo, she gave out a small laugh. "I'm not stupid." Amber pointed out.

"He's Tim McGee, I just call him Probie." Tony reasoned. His tactics were not working, so he gave up and went back to his desk. "Damn." He whispered to himself. Tony sat down, spinning around on his chair.

Amber looked over to Tim, who matched up to her gaze. She smiled, and then went to focus on the desk she was at. The female moved her files over to the end of the desk, and switched on the computer.

Tony had thrown another bit of scrunched up paper at Tim, in which Tim had picked it up and opened it up. On the paper, it said:

**You are looking like a love sick puppy Probie, tell her!**

Tim groaned, writing down words on the crumpled paper. Screwing it up, he threw it at Tony, getting him at the top of the leg. Laughing at Tony rubbing his leg, Tim felt like he had succeeded.

"I do want children you know, McGee!" Tony confessed. Opening up the paper, it said:

**I have nothing to tell Amber, so stay out of my business DiNose-ball.**

Tony wrote down some more words on the paper, scrunching it up and throwing it back at the Probie. Watching it bounce off Tim's knee, Tony cursed himself and then looked at his own screen.

Tim hunched down and picked up the paper, opening to see:

**If you do nothing about it, I will – Watch it, McGeek!**

Shaking his head, Tim threw the paper in his bin. Whatever Tim was thinking in his head should stay there, Tony didn't need to know anything. But maybe Tony was right, there was something about Amber. But what was so special? Ever since he and Abby called it a day, Tim never thought he would find someone. Was Amber the one? It was hard to tell, he had to get to know her first.

**Next chapter, I will put in a crime scene. Just wanted to start off like this, because I can.**  
**So yes, DiNozzo is being - Well DiNozzo. And McGee is McGee - adorkable!:)**  
**Like it? Leave me a review. And maybe follow, favourite as well.**  
**x**


	2. This Is A Scene

**NCIS is not mine, however I made up Amber Pritchard and a couple of other characters.**  
**Chapter 2, and I promised a scene of crime and you got one.**  
**But what will happen?**  
**Find out, by reading this!**

An hour slipped by in the office, and Tony was busy throwing and catching a paper ball. He counted how many times he caught it, just so he had a record to set. Not that anyone was really paying attention to him, since they were all busy typing away at their desks. "56, 57, 58…" Tony trailed off.

Tim could see the paper bouncing into his vision for what seemed like the hundredth time, he was starting to become annoyed by it. But didn't dare to make a comment to Tony. Looking in the other direction, he saw Amber reading a page. Tim could picture those beautiful blue eyes on him, they were just like an ocean. The way that her blonde hair went over her shoulder was mesmerising, he could feel his heart lift up.

"…Get your gear everyone, we have a case to solve!" Gibbs spoke. It did shake Tim out of his dream, which made him sigh. Jethro came up to Tim. "Is there a problem, McGee?" Jethro asked.

Tim immediately shook his head. "No boss, I wasn't with you." Tim replied. He looked over to Tony, who dropped the paper ball. The Probie laughed, seeing the other male cover his face with his hands. "But I think DiNozzo has a problem, he lost count." Tim added.

Tony groaned. "I got to about 67, before someone comes marching in with their size 10 shoes." Tony complained. Only, he stood up in shock when he realised that Jethro was still standing there. "Did I forget to mention that he is the best boss in the world?" Tony checked.

Amber slipped on her jacket, trying hard not to laugh. "Oh Tony, you have to use your words wisely." Amber advised. Glancing up to Jethro, she could tell in his eyes that he was not amused by DiNozzo. "Besides, I don't think Gibbs is in a fun mood right now." Amber pointed out.

"Come on, we have no time to lose!" Jethro responded. And with those words, he made his way over to the lift. "I can't do a case on my own, so get your butts moving!" Jethro called out.

Tim, Amber and Tony quickly rushed over to join Jethro at the lift, not saying a word in case Gibbs had a go at them. When the lift doors opened, the four of them went in and waited to go up to get out.

After a while of driving, the team had made it to the crime scene. It was an ordinary street, with everyone watching what was happening. People were murmuring, not understanding who could commit a crime in the area. Since it was taped off, no one could get in for a closer look. It was better that way, so evidence couldn't be messed with.

"Did he get hit on the back of the head?" Amber asked. She stood over the body, arms folded as she observed Doctor Donald Mallard examine the body. "Or is it more?" Amber wondered.

Donald didn't lift his head up, but he did stop for a moment. "I would say more than a blow on the head, it looks like he put up a fight before giving in." Donald replied. He lifted up the dead man's wrist, pointing to what looked like teeth marks and a couple of cuts and bruises. "It's this bite mark which makes me wonder, was this person going to eat him?" Donald admitted.

Amber arched her eyebrow up. "Or self-defence." Amber opted. She looked around, and then focused back on Ducky. "Estimated time of death?" Amber queried.

"About 5 hours, but he wasn't discovered until 20 minutes ago." Donald said.

Jethro came up, adjusting his NCIS cap. "I followed a blood trail, leading to a wall." Gibbs reported. Looking back over to where he had just come from, his eyes were set upon a window. "He was most likely pushed, dying on impact." Gibbs guessed.

Amber looked at the spot, and then looked over to where the body had been found. "If he died from the fall, how did the body get here?" Amber questioned.

"Boss, we captured a weapon." DiNozzo announced. He came up close to Gibbs, showing the photo that was on his camera. "It has a dent." Tony pointed out. He looked up to Jethro, knowing that he should have picked up the weapon as it was strong evidence. "And I will go back and pick it up." Tony insisted. Awkwardly, he walked away.

Shaking his head, Jethro turned to Amber. "Check inside the house, maybe there could be more clues." Gibbs instructed. He came over to the body, watching over to see the amount of damage done. "Take McGee with you." Gibbs added on.

Giving out an uncertain smile, Amber unfolded her arms and walked away from the body to find Tim McGee. Luckily, he wasn't too far away. Coming face to face with him, she started to feel a bit shy. "Uh Tim, I need your help." Amber said.

"Sure, what do you need help with?" Tim checked. He kept the camera in one hand, not wanting to put it in her face.

"To investigate the house, Gibbs reckons that there could be more clues behind this murder." Amber explained. Her eyes went on the house, a beautiful building. "I can't do it on my own, it's a fairly big property." Amber admitted.

Tim creased his eyebrows together. "OK, well yes I will still come with you." Tim said. He started to head towards the building, being on guard. Turning back around, he saw Amber begin to follow him. "Don't be scared, I'm with you on this." Tim added.

The female shook her head. "I'm not scared, this atmosphere just feels bad for some reason." Amber informed him. Walking past Tim, she realised that the door was already open. "It seems like we're not the only ones here." Amber commented. She looked back over to McGee, who looked just as stunned as she was. Facing the door again, she wasted no time in entering the property.

"This place looks bare." Tim stated. He noted of how there were no drawers or photos in the hallway, which really confused him. "It must be abandoned, or he was just moving in." Tim guessed.

Amber circled on the spot, realising that Tim was correct. "Must be." Amber agreed. She focused on Tim again, only to freeze. "Did you hear that?" Amber whispered. Her finger pointed up to the ceiling, indicating that someone must have been up there. Pulling out her gun, she ended up running up the stairs.

"Jeez, Amber!" Tim cursed. He left the camera on the floor, pulling out his gun and running to catch up with her. "Don't go on your own." Tim whispered. He went by her side, having his gun at the ready.

Slowly, the duo walked along the corridor to see if they could spot anyone. It was so quiet, which did put off Amber slightly. "NCIS! Show yourself!" Amber yelled. Not stopping, the female kept darting her eyes between open rooms. "You can't hide!" Amber warned. She stopped, and put her arm out in front of McGee.

"What?" Tim whispered. He looked at her, concerned into why she stopped moving down the corridor. Creasing his eyebrows, McGee started to listen for sounds. He heard creaking, and it sounded close to them. Turning halfway, Tim aimed his gun down the corridor. "Who is there?" Tim quizzed.

Amber arched up her eyebrow, turning halfway to face the way Tim was looking. "I don't get it, why is no one making themselves known?" Amber checked. Then it hit her, feeling like a right idiot. "No, forget I even asked that." Amber requested. With no warning, she felt an arm go in front of her throat. "Tim!" Amber yelled.

Immediately, Tim turned around with his gun pointing to the person capturing his colleague. "Let her go!" Tim demanded. He noticed a knife close to her throat, and he was ready to listen to an ultimatum. "Release her!" Tim shouted.

"Why don't you just shut up, copper!" The masked figure snapped. This masked person was a male, but it wasn't clear on who he was. Laughing, he carefully positioned the blade onto his victim's skin. "Although, there isn't just me to worry about." He confessed.

Baffled by those words, his eyes looked behind his shoulder. No one was there, was this guy lying to try and save his own skin? Just then, Tim felt someone lock him in a headlock position. "Do what you want with me, just let her go!" Tim insisted.

"No, I think having the two of you lost will be fun." The first man replied. Using the handle of his weapon, the masked figure struck Amber on the head so that she slumped in his arm.

"Let me at him!" Tim screamed. He tried to fight off his captivators grip, having no luck with it. Only for him to be punched on the side of the head. From then on, Tim could not feel a thing.

**And this is kind of a cliff-hanger, which I kind of like doing. Some of the time.**  
**So who took Tim and Amber?**  
**And did these people kill our mystery victim?**  
**Review, favourite and follow for more :)**  
**x**


	3. Kidnapped

**NCIS is not mine, I am a fan of the show. And I made up the three characters (two kidnappers and Amber Pritchard).**  
**Chapter 3, continued from chapter 2.**  
**And just to stop confusion, Amber Pritchard is a mysterious character. I write my characters that way, her actual job role will be revealed in the future.**  
**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

The two criminals that knocked out the couple had started to make their way of escape, desperate not to be seen. They both sniggered, running with the duo on their backs. "We got away with it!" One of them cheered.

"Not yet my friend, we're only half way there!" The other insisted.

The pair carried on running, aiming straight for a tinted black car. Both of the masked figures were men, and sounded American.

Amber started to stir, feeling slight movement. "What just ha-?" She mumbled. When a jolt took place, her brain woke up. "Oh dear God!" Amber realised. Using her feet to kick at her captivator, the female was trying her best to escape the male's grip.

"Oh ow, what the heck was that?" Her captivator spoke. He stopped, putting her down. And that was his biggest mistake, since she performed a spinning kick against him.

Amber brushed off her hands, and then ran to see if she could catch up with Tim and his captivator. Being unaware that the person who caught her had started to chase after her. Her goal was to get to Tim, because she knew that she shouldn't have shot up those stairs so fast.

Tim McGee did come around slowly, groaning. But not in enough time to realise that he was tossed into a car, landing hard on his back. "That hurt." He mumbled. His vision cleared up, working out that someone was running and heading for him. "Is that-?" He asked himself.

Amber had gotten so close, only to find arms around her waist with a laugh down her ear. She screamed, trying to fight out of the grip once more. This time, she did not have as much luck.

"Not so fast, sweetheart!" The male hissed. He laughed again, picking her up by the waist. Speeding towards the car, the masked figure shushed violently. "Don't make a noise!" He warned.

From a distance, DiNozzo had heard a couple of screams. He froze for a split second, hearing a third scream. Rushing to his feet, Tony ran from the scene and tried to follow the sound of the screaming. Going as fast as his legs could carry him, the agent got a view of a figure trying to force someone into a car. Running to get closer, Tony was trying to figure out who it was.

Amber put her feet against the car, trying not to be pushed in. But this man was so much stronger than her, it was hard to break free. Using her elbow to hit the masked man again, she found herself being dropped on to the floor. Clutching the back of her head, she struggled to her feet. "Tony!" Amber screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" The masked man declared. Picking her up again, he threw her straight in the car. Forcefully pushing the door shut, he ran to get into the car at the front. "Drive! Someone is coming!" He begged. Closing the door, the man looked out of the window and just waved at the person heading in their direction. Whoever it was, they were too late.

Tony skidded to a halt, pulling out his gun. Aiming for the tyres, he fired a couple of shots. But had missed, since the car sped away from the scene. Lowering his gun, Tony pulled out his phone and dialled his boss.

Jethro had helped Ducky clear up the body, loading it into the van. "Call me when you have details on how he died." Jethro said. Feeling his phone go off, Jethro picked it up and answered. "Yeah, Gibbs." Jethro started.

"Boss, someone has taken Amber!" Tony reported on the other end.

Jethro's face froze, whilst he closed up his phone. "McGee!" Jethro realised. He left Ducky, running back towards the house. His heart raced, stopping inside. "McGee!" Jethro yelled. Circling the area, he could not hear anything at all. Stopping, he had found the camera McGee was using. Picking it up, Jethro creased his eyebrows. It seemed like Tim McGee had also gone missing.

Tim managed to sit up on the uncomfortable floor of the car, looking up to see Amber not too far away. "Amber?" Tim checked. He was concerned, not bothered about his own health. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"Tim!" Amber gasped. She turned to her side, smiling. The female was happy to see him awake. "I think so, what about you?" Amber wondered. She looked around the car, hoping that there would be a way out.

Breathing out, McGee nodded. "I'm fine." Tim promised. Going over to one of the tinted windows, he pressed his hand against it as if he was looking out of it. "But I can't see a thing, the windows are tainted." Tim confessed. Turning around to face Amber, he breathed out once more. "We're stuck." Tim concluded.

Amber looked at the window behind her head, it was the same problem there. But then she had a smirk on her lips. "Then we break the windows and jump out!" She stated. Reaching up her elbow, Amber was getting ready to break the glass. All of a sudden, the car suddenly stopped, causing the duo to fall off the seats.

"You are not escaping from us!" The driver warned. Shaking his head, he started to drive once again.

Moaning in pain, Tim pressed his fingers on to his temple. "He did not need to slam on the brakes!" Tim cursed. Looking across the way, he could see that Amber was on top of him, lying the other way. "Urm Amber?" Tim asked.

Amber sat up, a hand on her forehead. "What Tim?" Amber wondered. Moving off his legs, the female got back on one of the seats. "My head." Amber whispered. Ruffling her hair, she swallowed as she took one look at the tinted windows again.

Tim managed to hoist himself to another seat, shifting along so that he winded up next to her. "So what is your role?" Tim questioned. He was keen to know, even though Gibbs had introduced her as a special agent.

"It's classified." Amber immediately answered. Gazing over to him, she had a serious look on her face. "Besides, I wouldn't tell you in this kind of situation."Amber admitted.

Lifting up his eyebrows, Tim knew that it would probably take a lot to find out the truth about her. But, the questions were only just beginning. Where would they be taken? Feeling his phone go off, Tim took a quick glance at it. Gibbs was ringing him! He could be saved, with Amber. Ducking down, Tim signalled Amber to come with him.

Moving off the seats, Amber made the choice to lie on top of him. "Sorry about this, Tim. But it is a bit squashy down here." Amber apologised. Breathing out, she made sure that he was hidden away as best as possible.

"No worries." Tim assured her. He got out his phone, answering it. "McGee." Tim quietly responded. His eyes kept darting up, hoping that they wouldn't be caught on the phone.

Gibbs looked relieved. "McGee, where are you and Pritchard?" Gibbs asked. But his eyebrows creased. "And why are you talking quietly?" Gibbs added.

"We've been kidnapped, we're in a black car with tinted windows." Tim answered quietly on the other end. His voice sounded shaken. "We tried getting out, but they stopped us by braking hard." Tim explained in a quiet tone.

Jethro looked over to Tony. "We will find you, no matter how long it takes. We will come for you." Jethro vowed. Just as he was about to say something, he heard a squeal of brakes and the phone went dead. "Damn it!" Jethro cursed. He put his phone down. "Tony, we need to track down that car!" Jethro said.

"We better get back to base and do some research in the area." Tony agreed. He looked over to Gibbs. "Like you said, we will get them back." Tony swore.

Gibbs gave a weak smile, and then started to drive the car back. They had to do a few things, like find out who was killed. But also, to track down their two colleagues.

**OK so why did the phone line suddenly get cut off?**  
**Will Tony and Jethro figure out where the car is?**  
**All will be revealed in the next chapter.**  
**Was it good? Leave me a review!**  
**And I am not basing this story on any particular episode, OK?**  
**x**


End file.
